A Fairy Tale
by iouaname
Summary: Lily and James hated each other. Nothing's ever going to change that...except for the plan that their meddling friends had cooked up. Read and see how this plan twisted Lily's life into a fairy tale...the one thing she feared most. UPDATED
1. Prologue

A Fairy Tale | Prologue

"Shorty!" James Potter teased.

"Pot-head!" Lily Evans retaliated.

"Carrot!"

"Four-Eyes!"

"Lily--James--shut up!" Remus Lupin yelled. He was trying to do his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, but the noise made by the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was unbearable.

"And if you don't shut up, the least you guys can do is come up with better insults," Andie Takahashi commented.

"That isn't a bad idea," Sirius Black said, grinning. "The ones they're using are getting old."

"Ignore them," said Ronnie Cooper. She put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Calm down."

This was a typical evening in the Gryffindors' Common Room. James and Lily would get into an argument that started with God-knows-what, involving a lot of insulting, cussing, and sometimes hexing, and ending with their fellow seventh years telling them off. Why this kept happening, no one knew. Almost everybody can see that James Potter and Lily Evans were meant to be together. That is, everybody _but _James and Lily. Their friends certainly could, though. And that is exactly the reason why this happened…

"I'm going to bed," said James crossly, disappearing up the boys' staircase.

"What, Potter?" Lily yelled after him. "Ran out of comebacks?"

"Lily, give it up already," Ronnie said, rubbing her temples. "I'm getting a headache."

Lily glared at her friend and snapped, "I'll see you guys in the morning." She stormed up to her dormitory.

Ronnie, Andie, Remus, and Sirius all huddled together.

"Get over here, Wormtail!" Sirius yelled to Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh," Peter said, putting his book aside. He joined the circle. "What?"

"We've got to get James and Lily together somehow," Andie said.

"But they hate each other," Peter argued.

"Any fool can see that they're perfect for each other," Ronnie said, rolling her eyes. "They're just too blind to see."

"Right," said Remus. "So how _do_ we make them see? I'm getting pretty sick of all this bickering."

There was a sudden silence, as everybody paused to think. A light bulb switched on inside Sirius's head and a smile played about his lips.

"Why are you smiling, Sirius?" Andie asked. "You've got an idea or something?"

"Oh--er--no," Sirius said. "I've got nothing."

"Then why were you smiling?"

"I was just--er--picturing you in a bikini!"

Andie punched him.

"Ow!" Sirius cried, rubbing his left shoulder. "I was just joking, Andie. Jesus… You know, you have a great right arm."

"She's a chaser," Remus reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I can't think of anything," Andie said. "I'm going to bed. G'night all."

"I'll be going too," said Ronnie, sighing. "I don't have anything either. Good night." She gave Remus a peck on the cheek and left.

"'Night, Ronnie," Remus said. He turned back to the boys. "Let's head up too." He started to leave, but Sirius held him back. "What?"

"I've got an idea."

"What?"

"I've got an idea on to get James and Lily together," Sirius said.

Remus sat back down, his eyebrows furrowed. "Then why did you say no when Andie asked?"

"Because I know the girls won't approve of it."

"L-let's not do it then," Peter said nervously.

"It's a good idea, though. Really," he added hurriedly.

"A good idea?" Remus snorted. "Coming from you? I think not."

"Trust me." Sirius put on his best puppy-dog face: his eyes widen innocently and his lower lip dropped.

Remus sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this later, and somebody's probably going to get hurt badly because of this ingenious idea of yours…" He stopped and inhaled, as if he was about to make a brave decision. "And even though I know this is a stupid choice…I'm going to agree to help you."

"Great!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"So what's the plan?" Remus asked.

"Well…"

And the story begins…

________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: I'm back with a new Lily/James story! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review (keep in mind that this is just a prologue).

I didn't really plan on posting the story so soon, but since my beta returned it to me early, I decided to post it. 

Summary: _Lily and James have always hated each other. Falling in love with one another was a thought that never even came close to crossing their minds…until it did. How? Why, with the help of some meddling friends, of course! Read and find out how this story twisted and turned Lily's life into a fairy tale...the one thing she feared most._

(I didn't have enough room in the summary box thingy to type the _whole_ summary. So this is it.)

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	2. Step One Of Project ET

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 1

Lily Evans woke up early the next morning. She sighed, remembering what happened the previous night. Lily was sorry that she irritated her friends, but James Potter! She just couldn't stand him. Stupid git…

Lily walked over to her full-length mirror and observed herself. Last night, James had called her "shorty." It's true--she was pretty short for her age. But--but it wasn't her fault that she was vertically challenged! And it was certainly not her fault that James Potter was so tall.

Lily looked at her delicate features next. She had wavy, dark red hair that reached her shoulder blades. She hated it. Her sister, Petunia, had always said that it was a freaky red color. Lily had pale skin with a lot of freckles. A rather large amount of them had gathered across the bridge of her nose. She hated it. Petunia had always said that it made her look like those people on the muggle television show "The Hillbillies." Lily didn't understand why, but she believed her sister. In Lily's eyes, Petunia was gorgeous. Beautiful blond hair and nice blue eyes--she's perfect. Talk about eyes…Lily's eyes were the only thing about herself that she was really satisfied with. They were an incredible green color framed by long, dark lashes. 

Lily looked around the room and watched her friends sleep. They weren't exactly super models, but they were still far more attractive than her.

Andrea Takahashi, or Andie, had short, shiny black hair with a pink streak in front. She said it helped her stand out. Andie had black eyes with violet flecks. Lily had always wondered about them. According to Andie, she didn't like her black eyes so she had her mother enchant it for her at a young age (how she managed to persuade her mother, nobody knew). Andie had flawless, creamy skin--Lily had always been jealous of it.

Veronica Cooper, or Ronnie, had long, honey blond hair and skin even paler than Lily's. But she made it work for her in a way. Ronnie had pale blue eyes framed by a pair of golden-rimmed glasses. She didn't really need them, but Ronnie had said that she didn't want to be judged by her looks. Before she got her glasses, Ronnie said that she had been discriminated against as a blonde. Boys were always hitting on her, thinking that she was easy. So Ronnie started to wear her glasses, claiming that it made her looked intelligent. Lily thought that it wasn't really necessary, since Ronnie was already one of the top students in their year--everybody knew that she was smart. Still, Ronnie insisted that the glasses helped.

The three of them, Lily, Andie, and Ronnie, are the best of friends. They understood each other very well. This amazed a lot of people, because the three are so different. Lily was fiery and had the temper to match her hair, Andie was spontaneous and fun, and Ronnie was quiet and studious. They even have different likes and dislikes (Lily liked reading and writing; she kept a journal that she wrote in every night. She hated James Potter. Andie liked jokes and Quidditch. She hated Sirius's perverted jokes. Ronnie liked her boyfriend, Remus, and health food. She hated meat and fur clothing). Despite the difference in their personalities, all of them have one thing in common: They all loved and valued their friendship very much. 

Lily sighed. She had wasted a lot of time thinking. Lily grabbed her school uniform and headed toward the showers.

________________________________________________________________________

They day sped by quickly. Before he knew it, Remus found himself sitting at dinner with his friends.

"Pss!" Sirius hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Remus asked, annoyed. He was just about to ask Ronnie to the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"It's time for step one of Project Extraterrestrial."

Remus dropped his fork with a clatter. "Project _what?_"

"Project Extraterrestrial!"

"Why Extraterrestrial?" Peter piped up.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Beings beyond our planet are interesting. I thought our plan to get James and Lily together could use a cool name."

"Padfoot, you know aliens don't exist, right?" Remus said, picking up his fork.

Sirius frowned. "You don't know that," he said. "Now, come on. Let's go." He got up and started walking away.

Peter got up and quickly followed Sirius. Remus sighed, kissed Ronnie, and he, too, got up.

"Where're you guys going?" James asked.

Sirius turned around. "Er…we're going to the…er…the girls' bathroom!"

Remus shot him a glare and mouthed, _What the hell are you thinking?_

"The girls' bathroom?" James looked confused. "Why?"

"Prongs!" Sirius cried. "What a question to ask! Jesus…how many reasons can there be for one to use a bathroom?" He hurried out the Great Hall. Peter shrugged and ran after his friend. James and the girls looked at the remaining boy curiously. Remus laughed nervously and said, "Er--see you guys later." He disappeared quickly.

________________________________________________________________________

"Padfoot, we're not really going to the girls' bathroom, are we?" Remus asked.

Sirius snorted. "Of course not. Jeez, Moony, I always thought that you were the type who uses the _boy_s' bathroom. I mean, you do have a girlfriend."

"Shut up. So where're going with the map and James's cloak?"

"We're going to the library."

"Then why do we need the map?" Peter asked, perplexed by Sirius.

"_Because_," Sirius said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "So James can't find us! _Duh_….Now, come on. Put on the cloak. We're going to the Restricted Section."

Outside the library, the three boys put on James's invisibility cloak and walked quietly in, dodging Madam Pince, who was carrying a tower of books and muttering something about noisy kids and not putting the books back where they found them.

The boys stepped carefully over the rope that separated the Restricted Section from the rest of the library and began searching. About five minutes into finding the right book, Remus and Peter heard an "Ah hah!" from Sirius.

"I found it!" Sirius sang.

"Shh…" Remus hissed. The three huddled together and looked through the book.

"Uh huh…mm hmm…right…" Sirius said repeatedly. "Right…uh huh…bingo!"

"You found something?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Er--no."

"Then what was with all those 'uh huhs'?"

"It made me sound smart." Sirius giggled and blushed.

Remus sighed. "This'll take forever."

"Right," Sirius said. "Let's take it back to the Common Room. Then, you can look for it."

"_Me?_ This was your clever idea!"

"Yes, but Moony, do you honestly think that my attention span can handle this?"

Remus sighed yet again. "You're right. Come on. Let's head back."

________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: The end of the first chapter! How do you guys like it so far? I like it better than my prologue. ::Shrugs:: Oh well. 

I didn't bother to describe the Marauders because we already know who they are. I just felt it was necessary to explain my original characters. Anyways, please review.

I originally made the entrance to the Restricted Section a door (like in the movie). But I reread the first book, and on page 205-206 (American version), it said: _"The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library…"_** So, I just want to make that clear.**

IMPORTANT: I changed the summary in the summary's box thingy (wow, amazing vocabulary) so that it could attract more readers. The FULL summary and plot is still the same. Just wanted to make this clear too.

Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing. Here are some personal replies:

Luthien Vardamir: _Lily doesn't fear fairy tales. She's afraid of her life becoming like one. You'll see later on. I don't want to spoil anything._

e!i: _Hey there. Thank you for the review. You're wonderful. = )_

Cleopatra Lunare: _Thanks. Here it is. By the way, I absolutely LOVE your penname. _

insane author: _You're right, the names are a bit modern, aren't they? But then again, I'm not J.K. Rowling, and can never be as wonderful. = )_

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	3. Enigma

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 2

"Where were you guys?" James asked, jumping up from his armchair as his friends came through the hole behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I came back here after dinner, but I couldn't find you--or the map for that matter. I even asked Damien, but he said he hadn't seen you since Herbology."

Damien Walker was the other seventh year that shared their dormitory. They were on good terms, but he had his own Ravenclaw friends.

"We were…out," Sirius said.

"Out where?"

"Out…there."

"Where's 'there'?"

Sirius sighed. "Damn, you're slow, Prongs. _There._"

James sighed too. "Whatever. Listen, I was so bored that I came up with this great pranking idea."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." James beamed proudly. The Marauders began planning it.

"So it should be ready in about three to four days, right?" Peter asked, when they'd finished.

"Yeah," James said.

"Well, er--great," Remus said. He shifted the book they had gotten out of the Restricted Section from one hand to the next behind his back. "Why don't you go ahead and work on it first. We'll catch up later."

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you guys being so secretive? Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"Yes," Peter blurted.

James looked taken aback. That wasn't the answer he had expected. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Prongs, _if_ we're hiding something from you, do you really think that we'll tell you just because you asked?" Sirius said.

"Tell me!" James whined.

"Well…if you insist…" Sirius trailed off mysteriously.

"Well…?"

"Yeah, Padfoot," Remus said, looking at him. He thought that they'd agree to keep it a secret. _"Well…?"_

"We're throwing you a surprise birthday party, Prongs!" Sirius cried.

"But it's not even near my birthday!" James said.

"Which is why it's a surprise!" Sirius said, with an _Uh, duh…_ look on his face.

"You're not making any sense, Sirius."

"Do I ever?"

"He's got a point there, James," Remus said. Peter nodded in agreement.

"Right…" James said, looking at Sirius weirdly. "You are really an enigma, Padfoot." He walked up boys' staircase and disappeared.

"Thanks!" Sirius yelled after his friend.

"I'm not sure that was a compliment," Remus said, setting the library book on a table nearby. 

"Right, whatever." Sirius shrugged it off. "Well, good night, Moony. Good luck with searching for that potion." 

"No way!" Remus said. "This was your idea, so you're going to help with it."

Sirius looked pained, but sat down next to his lycanthropic friend. "You're getting really cranky. Is it near the full moon already?"

"Yes," Remus said quietly. Then he chuckled. "Gives a whole new meaning to PMS, doesn't it? Pre-Moon Syndrome."

Sirius laughed. Peter looked confused. Then it hit him. "Oh!" He too, laughed loudly. "I get it."

Remus cleared his throat. "Right. Let's look for this potion and get it over with."

The three found it quickly and saw that it wasn't all that hard to make. 

"…So all we need is that, and it should be ready in a week," Remus finished up.

"All right!" Sirius cheered. "Go Project Extraterrestrial!"

________________________________________________________________________

The week passed by quickly. The prank had been a great success. At breakfast, all the Slytherins had received howlers, telling them off for getting themselves sorted into Slytherin in the first place. 

Anyways, at that moment, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were surrounding a boiling cauldron, set up in an unused classroom.

"Got the hair?" Remus asked.

"Yep," Sirius answered.

*Beginning of Flashback*

It was the day--or rather afternoon--after Remus's transformation. He was in the infirmary getting his cuts and wounds healed. So, it was up to Sirius and Peter to get a piece of Lily's hair (they had already gotten James's). The guys had sneaked away from lunch and came up to the girls' dormitory.

"Ow!" came Peter's muffled voice. He and Sirius were underneath James's invisibility cloak once again--more roomy this time with the absence of Remus. "You stepped on my foot!"

"Well, sorry. You shouldn't have put your foot where I was stepping."

"You--"

"Let's just get Lily's hair and get out of here, okay?"

"Right, right. So…which one's Lily's bed?"

"I don't know. Just choose one of them."

"But--but we could get the wrong one!"

"Lily's the only girl in this dorm with red hair. I don't think we could miss, Wormy."

"Right."

*End of Flashback* 

"Here it is," Sirius handed Remus it. They dropped it in the cauldron, and the liquid turned a pinkish-red color.

"Great," Sirius said. "Now we'll just slip this into Lily's pumpkin juice and--_bam! _Lily will fall for James instantly."

"Yeah…" Remus said. "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Don't worry, Moony," Sirius assured him. "Nothing will."

How very wrong he was…

________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: Thank you for everybody who reviewed. And giant cookies to those who put this story on their favorite's stories list. You guys rocks.

Tahnee: _Thanks. About the updating thing--I will post my chapters as soon as I get it back from my beta. I've written down the story line already so there shouldn't be too much writer's block. I might get lazy once in a while though. = )_

Lisa Meunier: _I've checked out one of your Lily and James story already. I posted a review for each chapter too._

Little House Girl: _Thanks! I can't believe you're reading this story too! I hope this chapter answered your question. If it doesn't then the next chapter will._

Brittny: _I've read your new chapters already. They're great._

DScrazydreamer: _Wow. Thank you. Favorite story already? Thanks a lot._

e!i: _No, you're really wonderful. = )_

MegHarts: _Thanks. I've checked out your new chapter already. It was marvelous. By the way, great word!_

Kat44: _Ooh…Well, how do I look up the Greek Mythology or Saints?_

These are just some personal replies. I would like to thank everybody else too. = )

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	4. Pink And Red Are NOT Alike

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 3

At the beginning of dinner the next night, Remus had poured a small content of the potion into Lily's pumpkin juice, while Sirius and Peter distracted everybody with some loud jokes that weren't the least bit funny, mind you. After the pity laughter had died down, the Gryffindors tuck into their food.

"So, Lily…" Sirius said through a mouthful of chicken. "Are you thirsty?"

Lily gave him a funny look. "No," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just thought you might like to…you know, drink."

"Ah…okay."

Sirius and Remus eyed Lily's glass of pumpkin juice all through dinner, waiting for it to be picked up and drained. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his own glass. He took a long sip.

"_Mmm…_" he said, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them and looked at Lily. "_Delicious. _Wouldn't you like some, Lily?"

"Not right now."

"Well, why don't you drink it anyways?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care so much, Sirius? Did you put anything in it?"

"No!" Sirius yelled. "Why would I ever?"

"I don't know how that mind of yours work--assuming you have one, that is. Maybe to pull a prank on me or something."

"I would never!"

"Right…" Lily turned her attention back to her food.

Sirius took another long sip of his juice. "Mmm!" he said loudly. 

"What?" James asked.

"N-nothing. Just enjoying my _wonderful_ pumpkin juice. You should have some, Lily."

"But I'm not thirsty right now," Lily said.

"Oh, for God's sake, woman, would you please just drink your bloody pumpkin juice already?!" Sirius cried. He couldn't take the suspense any longer.

Lily looked shocked. "All right," she said. "Calm down. If this little prank of yours mean so much, then I'll just drink it. Jesus." She picked up her pumpkin juice, watched by every Gryffindor (and some Ravenclaws that were sitting nearby), and took a small sip. "Satisfied?" she asked Sirius, setting her glass down, and returning to her food. Everybody else shrugged and did the same.

"I don't get it," Sirius whispered to Remus. "I thought it was supposed to take effect immediately. She should be all over James by now, if not in his pants already."

"Sirius!" Remus scolded. Then he turned to look at Lily, who was eating normally. "I don't know. Maybe we should wait a few minutes."

"Okay."

And so they waited. Nothing happened. Except this:

"Pass the bread, please," Andie said to Peter.

"Here."

"Thanks--uh oh. Oops." Andie had accidentally knocked over her glass of pumpkin juice while reaching out to retrieve the bread. The juice flowed across the butter, passed the potatoes, and stained the tablecloth. Andie cleaned the mess with her wand. She reached to refill her glass, but the pumpkin juice pitcher was empty. "Shit," Andie cursed. "Lily, can I have some juice, please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Andie took a sip from Lily's glass and went back to eating. She didn't notice all the Gryffindors looking at her. Looking up from her pasta, she finally noticed. "Why is everybody looking at me?"

"An-Andie," Lily whispered. "Your…your…"

"My what?"

"Your face!"

"My face? What's wrong?"

"Look for yourself," Ronnie said, transfiguring a spoon into a small mirror.

"Oh--my--god!" Andie screamed. Her face was covered in warts. "H-how did this happen?!"

"Maybe it was something you ate?" Sirius suggested through fits of laughter.

"Shut up. I was fine a few minutes ago…" Andie thought hard. Her wart-covered face suddenly had a frown. "Until I drank Lily's pumpkin juice! Sirius Black, did you do this?!"

"No!" Sirius cried. "At least I don't think I did…and if I did, then it wasn't intentional…"

"Urgh!" Andie screeched, dumping the rest of Lily's juice on Sirius's head. "I can't believe you!" She ran out of the hall in tears.

"Well, if it helps, I think there were less warts than the last time!" Sirius called after her.

"I don't think that helped," Peter said unnecessarily.

"No, really!" Lily said, sarcastically. She glared at Sirius. "So that was it? That was your stupid little prank?"

"That wasn't suppose to happen," Remus said.

"You're in with this too?" Ronnie asked. "I thought you had more sense than that! You remember what happened last time." Boy, they sure did. The last time Sirius had pulled a prank on Andie--she had woken up to a face full of warts. Andie had ditched all her classes to cry in the girls' dorm for two days, not eating nor sleeping. She had ignored Sirius for a month then, even when all the warts were gone.

"You two were in this too, right?" Lily said, looking at James and Peter.

"I was not!" James cried. "You blame me for everything!"

"Whatever. I hope you prats are happy. Come on, Ronnie. Let's go find her." The girls left after shaking their heads disappointedly at the Marauders.

James looked at Sirius and Remus. "You guys pulled this prank without me?"

"Seriously, James," Remus said. "We really had no intention for it to turn out this way."

______________________________________________________________________________

"What went wrong?" Remus asked. They were once again in the unused classroom, looking through the library book, next to the cauldron filled with the pinkish-red liquid.

"I don't know," Peter said. "I did everything you said. I added the asphodel, the grass, the two dozens beetle eyes--"

"Whoa, whoa," Remus said. "You added _two dozens_ beetle eyes?"

"Er--yeah?"

"Peter! You were only supposed to put in _one_ dozen!"

"Oh. Well--oops."

"Oh god. No wonder. It changed the result, Wormtail!"

"Wait," Sirius interrupted. "If that's true…then how come nothing happened to Lily when she drank the juice? I mean, it was _her_ hair. It should've affected her, not Andie."

"Was it Lily's hair?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you got Andie's hair by mistake. I mean, the potion turned a pinkish-red color, see? Maybe you had gotten a piece of Andie's pink hair by mistake."

"Oh, shit."

"Padfoot!"

"Sorry! But could you blame me? I mean, pink and red are so alike!"

Not really. 

****

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hello everybody. School had begun for me, and even though homework is light right now, I'm positive that they will pile up soon. Therefore, please don't hate me if it takes a while for me to update. I love fan fiction, but school must come first (grr…). This year is a lot tougher than my last. Anyways, my point is that if I don't have the time to update every few days that does NOT mean that I'm abandoning this story, okay?

You might've noticed that there aren't a lot of Lily or James yet. Do not worry--there's more to come.

Sorry this took awhile. School had begun for my beta too, so it took awhile for he to get this back to me. She's great.

Thank you everybody for reviewing. You guys are so cool.

Patrick_: I've read and reread my chapters over many times, and I don't think that I made James and Sirius out to be "airheads." I don't see why you think James is an airhead. As for Sirius, I don't think I've made him out to look stupid, either. A bit silly, maybe--but certainly not stupid. He might've been a bit lazy (what with helping Remus with looking for the potion) and a bit of a pervert (what with Andie and his jokes), but I really don't think that that makes him an airhead. But--if you feel that way, then I apologize. I had not intended to make him seem that way. Sorry._

e!i: _I hope this chapter answered your question._

DScrazydreamer: _I've already checked it out. I left a review telling you my thoughts too._

MegHarts: _Thank you, but really, Orlando and I are meant to be together. ::Laughs::_

Kat44: _I'll try it for my next story (yes, I already have another one in mind. It's killing me. I can't wait to start it. Stupid plot bunnies). Thanks._

sissy-6:_ How did you know they'd gotten the wrong hair? Was it that obvious or are you just psychic? ::Laughs::_

Brittny: _Thank you so much! That was very sweet…_

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	5. Back To Step One

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 4

A week had gone by and Andie's horrible warts had finally disappeared. She was still not talking to Sirius, although he did apologized and bought her a large box of Chocolate Frogs. She took them and completely ignored Sirius. He got mad and thought that he got ripped-off.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter had started to work on the potion again. Remus was a bit hesitant, afraid that the results may come out incorrectly again. Sirius had talked him into it though. So they mixed up the potion (ingredients added by Remus personally--he had told Peter to sit quietly and not to touch anything). They added another piece of James's hair and now all they need was Lily's. Sirius was thinking of another way to get Lily's hair and Remus was sitting by, waiting to foolproof it.

"I've got it!" Sirius announced.

"What?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"We can sneak up behind her and pluck out a strand."

"Oh great," Remus said sarcastically. "I'm sure she would never notice if some guy came up behind her and pulled out her hair."

"Well, when you put it _that_ way…"

"Shut up and keep thinking."

"You're so bossy." Sirius poked his tongue out at his friend.

Remus sighed. "Why do I have to put up with this? Why?"

Silence. A long, uncomfortable silence took over the boys' dormitory (James was at a Heads' meeting and Peter was studying in the Common Room with help from Ronnie).

"I've got another plan!" Sirius cried.

"What is it?" Remus asked carefully.

"We can borrow Lily's hairbrush."

Remus thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea, but-- "What makes you think she'd let you borrow it?"

Sirius smiled mysteriously. "I have my ways…"

"Forget it."

"What?!"

"For--get--it. I can see you wheels turning, Padfoot. This is going to be a stupid idea and something probably--no, _definitely_--will go wrong." 

"You act like I'm an idiot or something."

Remus coughed mockingly. "That is the understatement of the year."

Sirius glared at him. "I _did_ get a higher grade than you did in Divination, remember?"

"You got lucky with your stupid bull."

Sirius grinned. "It wasn't luck--it was pure talent. You're just jealous."

"Whatever."

"I'm still going with my hairbrush plan."

"Padfoot--"

Sirius held up a hand to silence Remus. "I've made up my mind." He walked out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I also apologize for that lateness. As I expected, my homework piles are getting heavy. Plus, as I've mentioned to a few of you, I have a great idea for a new story and I am itching to write it. I can't start it until I've finished this one though; I can't manage two stories at a time. The last time I had tried that, I had ended up deleting one of them because I couldn't take the pressure. Stupid plot bunnies! 

I _would_ tell you guys about my story, but I'm afraid that somebody would steal my ideas. There has been some plagiarism around this site before and I do not want that to happen to me. Well, I don't think my stories are good enough to be plagiarized, but I don't want to risk it. So I'm going to give out information about it at the end of this story, just like I had done at the end of I'll Always Love You. That is, if you guys are interested. I'm getting pretty sick of my writings and maybe some of you are too. For the others, here are some little info on it:

*It's going to be an AU fic. (I know haven't much luck with AU stories before, but I am willing to try this time. Plus, it is _way_ more original than the whole "Cinderella" thing. Come to think of it, _why_ did I bother to write it?)

*It is, of course, Lily/James. (Any body tired of my Lily and James stories? Think that I should write about some other pairings? I'm not very good at other couples. Sorry. I'm a 100% Lily/James shipper. But if you give me some ideas, maybe I can develop it.)

*And, as I said above, it's pretty original. I haven't seen anything like it around this or any other fan fiction site. I just hope that by the time it's posted that nobody had already written something similar.

So far I've only got the summary and basic plot down. The story line still needs to be developed, but I have a feeling that it's going to be pretty good. ::Giggles:: I'm so modest!

Thank you everybody for reading/reviewing. Here are some personal replies:

e!i: _Soon…pretty soon. Well, as soon as this potion get done--which should be within the next chapter or two._

Pat: _Hey there. No problem. You really don't need to apologize because I didn't take your review as a flame or anything. I was actually glad that you mentioned it so I can improve. Thank you. I mean it sincerely._

MysticAngel4: _Er…I guess I forgot to mention that this story does not follow the fifth book. Sorry. I did mention in my bio that probably all of my stories would be AU then. Sorry for the confusion._

Marauders Magelet: _Thank you so much! And thanks for wishing me good luck too. I think I'll need it._

American Mione: _Thanks! I'm glad you like._

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	6. Plan Hairbrush

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 5

Sirius walked down the staircase and looked around the common room. He sat down on the couch next to Peter, who was still getting homework help from Ronnie.

"…So you have to solve it this way," Ronnie was saying.

"But then why…" Peter scratched his head with the tip of his quill. "Oh…"

"So you get how to do it?"

"No, not really."

Ronnie sighed. "Okay, _one_ more time, Peter. You see…"

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Lily climbed through the hole, followed shortly by James.

"How was the meeting?" Sirius asked.

"It went very well…if the Head Boy had been _someone else_!" Lily said, glaring at James.

"What?!" James yelled. "It wasn't _my_ fault that Dumbledore liked my idea better!"

"Well, he would've gone with the formal dance if you hadn't butted in."

"He would not! Masquerades are way cooler!"

"You know what? You're right. Masquerades are better. That way, you could hide your ugly face behind some mask and scare off less people!"

"No, I actually want to scare off more people--can I borrow that mask you're wearing right now? You know, that horrible Lily mask?"

"Oh boo hoo! I am so hurt--hurt that you came up with such a lame insult to compare with mine!"

"Oh, and how many times have _yours_ been used? A million?"

"Doesn't matter as long as it suits you!"

"Shut up!" Peter shouted. The Common Room quieted, surprised at Peter's outburst.

"Peter?" James asked carefully.

"Look, I'm trying to do my bloody homework here--and I'm having a rather difficult time at it, mind you. So you do guys mind taking it somewhere else?" He glared at the Head Boy and Girl.

"Er…" James said. He had hardly seen Wormtail so irate. "You know, I'm just going to go find Remus." He ran up to his dormitory.

Lily stared at the ground in embarrassment and walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Ronnie.

"All right, Peter!" Ronnie cheered.

"What? Did I get the problem right?" Peter asked hopefully.

"No, but you got James and Lily to shut up, and that deserve even more praise!" She received a punch in the arm from Lily for that comment.

Sirius observed all of this silently. He decided it was time for Plan Hairbrush to take action. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, Lily," he said.

"What?" Lily snapped.

"You're mad at Prongs, not me," Sirius said defensively. "There's no need to give me that attitude."

Lily blushed. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Can I borrow your hairbrush? Please?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What happened to yours?"

"Ah…well, Wormy here…seems he was hungry last night. He tried to get me to go to the kitchen with him. But I was too sleepy so I told him to go eat his hairbrush. Of course, I was just joking, but the desperate chap actually did what I said. Fortunately, the hairbrush was tasty. Unfortunately, his stomach was not satisfied, so he ate mine too."

"What??" Lily and Peter cried. Peter shot Sirius a confusing look.

Just go with it, Sirius mouthed. Peter nodded.

"You don't actually expect me to believe that, do you?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Ah, but it's true! Isn't it, Wormtail?"

Peter nodded slowly, rubbing his stomach for extra effect.

"Okay," Lily said slowly. "Let's say I actually believe what you said. So why don't you borrow Remus's? Or Potter's? And don't tell me that Peter ate theirs too."

"No. No, he didn't. Er…Remus lost his yesterday. And as for James…well, we all know that he doesn't own a hairbrush. Or a comb for that matter."

Lily snorted. "Got that right. But why do you need a hairbrush now?"

"Why would one need a hairbrush? To brush my hair! Duh…"

Lily looked skeptical. "And give me one good reason why I should let you borrow mine? I mean, we're not exactly friends or anything."

Sirius put on a hurt look. "You mean that? After seven years, you really mean that?" He looked down.

Lily bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit guilty. She didn't mean to hurt him. "All right, all right," she said. "I'll get it for you. Just…make sure that you pick out all your hair afterward." Lily went up to get it for him.

"Consider it done," Sirius said, grinning. His plan was going to work! _I'm a genius!_ he thought happily.

Lily came back and handed him her hairbrush. Then she left to find Andie.

Sirius looked around the room, making sure that nobody was watching. He looked at the hairbrush. There weren't any hair on it. Sirius disappointedly put it down, but something caught his eyes. At the corner of the hairbrush was a long strand of red. _Yes!_ Sirius thought. He checked it over to make sure that it really was red and not pink. It was a reddish-orange color. Yep, that's Lily's, all right. Project Extraterrestrial was going to be completed soon.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: For all of you who are looking forward to some Lily and James actions, it's coming in the next chapter. I can't promise anything, for I have yet to write it, but I am almost sure that it will.

Personal thank you's:

KAREN: _Of course I remember you Thank you so much!_

Pat: _::Laughs:: You might want to reconsider reading my other stories. They have many flaws and are all pretty fluffy. This one is probably the least so far. ::Laughs::_

Kat44: _Thanks, but those ideas are not going to fit with my new story. Thank you anyways._

KawaiinessPnay: _Hey! No problem. It wasn't rude at all. I checked it out already._

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	7. Things Finally Went Right

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 6

Sirius dropped Lily's hair into the potion and the liquid turned a creepy reddish-brown color. Peter, Remus, and Sirius towered over the cauldron to admire their wonderful creation.

"Things are definitely going to turn out right this time," Peter said, smiling proudly.

"It better," Remus said, looking at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius said defensively.

"Nothing." Remus sighed. "Come on. It's almost dinner time. Let's get this over with."

________________________________________________________________________

Remus poured the potion into Lily's pumpkin juice, while Sirius and Peter told lame jokes once again. This time, however, nobody bothered to laugh. Sirius continued to try though.

"So, anyways, the farmer said 'Why is it so easy to weigh a fish?' Anybody want to guess?"

Nobody did.

"Anybody?" Sirius asked again, more desperate this time.

Silence.

"Because fishes come with scales! Hahaha!" Sirius laughed loudly. His laughter died when he heard crickets chirping. Sirius looked around the Gryffindor table. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Shoot, you people just don't know how to appreciate good jokes."

The Gryffindors rolled their eyes and turned back to their dinner.

Remus nudged Sirius, and the two kept an eye on Lily and her drink. She didn't pick it up all through dinner. Sirius's patience was wearing thin, and he opened his mouth, ready to say something to Lily, but a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't you dare say anything stupid!" Remus hissed. Sirius nodded and Remus let go. His hand was covered with bits of food.

"Ew," he said, wiping his palm with a paper towel. He shot Sirius a dirty look.

"Well you should've known better than covering my mouth when it's opened and full of food."

Remus was about to say something back, but at that exact moment, Lily picked up her pumpkin juice and drained it. The content washed down Lily's insides, and she felt as though she was floating on air. Lily soared through the sky, feeling free and happy. A figure appeared by her side and took her hand. Lily smiled. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. She could feel it. It was…James. _Oh James…_

An aloof look plastered across Lily's face, as she set her glass down.

"Hey, Lily, pass the--Lily?" Ronnie asked, noticing Lily's expression. Ronnie waved her hand in front of her spacing friend. "Lily? Hello?"

"Hi James…" Lily said dreamily.

"James?" Andie asked, arching an eyebrow. "As in James Potter? Since when did you start calling him 'James'? Isn't it always 'Potter this, Potter that'?"

"Potter…" Lily said absently. "James Potter…that's a really nice name, isn't it?"

"Evans, if this is some sick joke, it's not a very good one," James said.

"Call me Lils…" said Lily.

"But you hate it when we call you that!" Ronnie said.

"Yes, but this is…_James…_"

"Let's get her out of here," Andie said, grabbing Lily's arm. "She's probably coming down with something." Andie and Ronnie led a protesting Lily out of the Great Hall.

"But--but, James!" the Marauders heard Lily cried.

"Yes!" Sirius cheered, giving Peter a high-five. "It's working!"

"What's up with her?" James asked his friends.

The three shrugged innocently. Well, as innocent as Marauders could get.

________________________________________________________________________

Lily laid awake in her bed that night, unable to sleep. She felt…odd. And confused. Really confused. What just happened in the Great Hall? Did something happen between her and James? No! Not James--but Potter. It's Potter…No…James…

Why did I suddenly developed feelings for him?

Suddenly developed? Are you sure it hasn't been there for quite awhile now?

I--I…I don't know.

Lily rubbed her temples. She had a very painful headache. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

*Lily and James were sitting on the grass underneath the Eiffel Tower…

'Wait! Eiffel Tower?' thought Lily. 'What are we doing in Paris?'

Hey, hey! This is a dream. You could be anywhere.

'Oh, okay.'

Right, so Lily and James were sitting on the grass underneath the Eiffel Tower. James wrapped his arms around Lily and she snuggled into his chest.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa,' Lily thought. 'This has gone way too far, even for a dream.' 

Be quiet. This is supposed to happen. You must have this dream to make you realize that you like James.

'Not yet!'

Oh right. Oops. Okay, you can wake up now.*

Lily sat up, panting slightly. That was the weirdest dream that she had ever dreamed, including the one with her Uncle Mark and the overflowed toilet. Lily shook her head. That was a whole different story. Let's just focus on this one for the time being.

__

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, so there weren't much Lily and James action. But hey, it's a start.

Was this chapter a bit too fluffy? Please let me know.

__

Thank you everybody for reviewing.

American Mione: _I am very flattered. Wow, thank you so much!_

KAREN: _Thanks! I'll try my best!_

avery22: _Wow. That is such an honor. Thank you very much._

Kat44: _Thank you very much. I'll keep that in mind._

Pat: _Thanks for telling me. ::Blushes:: I didn't even realize. Well, I changed it already. If I have to recommend one, I'd go with _Those Three Words. _It has less flaws than the other two. Plus it's short and has nothing to do with Cinderella. ::Laughs:: You know, you're not too bad…for a guy. ::Laughs:: Just kidding._

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize. 


	8. Peculiar Behavior

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 7

Lily woke up feeling very weird…but in a good way. She felt oddly happy. Lily smiled brightly and got out of bed.

"Good morning!" she sang.

"Mmhprmm…" Andie muttered, turning on her side and hugging her comforter tighter.

"Wakie-wakie!" Lily drew back the window curtains, letting the sunshine take over the room.

"Lily!" Ronnie complained. "Close the curtains!"

"Sorry, no can do," Lily said happily. "Now come _on!_ Get up! We'll be late for breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up!" She ran into the bathroom, grabbing Andie's comforter on the way.

"Oy!" Andie got up grumbling. "What's up with her?" she asked Ronnie.

"I don't know," Ronnie replied. "Lily's usually not a morning person. We almost always have to tell her the room's on fire for her to get out of bed."

"Does anybody wonder why she believes us every time?" spoke up Cassandra Sharpie, their fellow roommate. She and her twin, Cecilia, had also woke up, due to Lily's uncharacteristic morning behavior.

"What's up with her?" Cecil asked. "She's been all…weird ever since yesterday night."

"Hmm…" Ronnie thought this over.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lily rushed her friends to the Great Hall for breakfast. She spotted the Marauders and hurried over. She sat down next to James.

"What do you think you're doing, Evans?" James asked as Lily smiled adoringly at him.

"What do you mean, Jamie?"

"I meant why are you sitting here? Next to me. Looking at me that way. Calling me 'Jamie.'"

Lily smiled. "I love the way you talk."

"Right," James said, scooting away. He tried to focus on his toast, but it was extremely difficult with someone staring at him. He put his toast down.

"All right, what's your deal?" he asked her.

"What do you mean, Jamie?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Calling me 'Jamie!'"

"Okay."

"Why are you acting like this? Is this some sort of prank?"

"Would you like more butter on your toast?"

"Answer me!"

"Answer what?"

James sighed in frustration. "Forget it," he muttered.

Lily's grin widened. She scooted closer to James and rested her head on his shoulder. James shrugged her off.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "You're contaminating me!"

"I could listen to you talk all day," Lily said dreamily.

"Tell your friend to leave me alone!" James yelled at Ronnie.

"Lily, leave him alone."

Lily didn't. In fact, she didn't left James alone for the whole day.

______________________________________________________________________________

"When is this potion going to wear off?" Sirius whispered to Remus. They had just witnessed Lily writing _Mrs. Lily Potter_ and _James Evans_ on a scrap parchment in Transfiguration. "I mean, I love the idea of James and Lily being together, but 'James Evans' just drew the line."

"In exactly six days," Remus replied. "I wonder how this is going to end…"

Don't we all?

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: A short chapter, yes, I know. But hey, at least I got it up. Please review.

I would like to thank everybody for reviewing. Here are some personal replies:

PhOeNiXReBiRtH: _I'll try my best for the next few chapters. I can't promise anything though, sorry._

Little House Girl: _Thanks; I try. = )_

Pat: _My favorite reviewer? Hah! ::Laughs:: I'm just kidding. I do really love your reviews. They always crack me up. I'm sorry, I can't tell you what's happening next. That'll ruin the surprise and suspense, wouldn't it? = ) I'm sure it wouldn't suck though, so have no fear. And yes, I'm afraid I have to give you an "i o u" for the name matter. I don't like my name because it's too common. So I avoid telling people it as much as possible. There's only one other reviewer who knows it (and I only told her because she practically begged, telling me that she **had** to know). Besides, how do I know that Patrick is your real name? = ) Tell you what, if you can come up with one good (and reasonable) reason why I should tell you my name, then I will. Otherwise…::Smiles Mysteriously::…I shall continue to owe you a name. Deal?_

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	9. Sickeningly Lovesick

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 8

Lily followed James around everywhere the next morning (and later on, day). It didn't really help that she had every classes with him.

James sat down in his usual seat in Transfiguration. Sirius was about to sit down next to his already seated friend, but Lily had squeezed in next to James first. Sirius pouted, tempted to protest but a nudge from Peter reminded him that it was a good thing for Lily to sit next to James. Well, for Lily at least.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" James asked Lily.

"Because you're here, silly," Lily giggled.

James sighed, muttered something about Lily's abnormality, and turned around to look at the rest of the Marauders.

"Are you sure you guys don't know anything about why," James paused and cast a glance at Lily, looking for a word to replace her name, "_she's_ acting this way?"

"Nope, not a clue," Sirius said.

"Nothing here," Remus replied.

Peter shook his head.

James turned and looked at the girl sitting next to him. She smiled lovingly.

______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the morning classes were all pretty much the same. By lunch, Lily was overjoyed, for she had been paired with James for a potion project.

The Hogwarts scholars took their place at lunch. Lily sat next to James once again and unnecessarily helped him with his food. Their friends noticed that James did not protest too much.

"What's up, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Well, it looks as though she's not going to leave me alone," James said, shrugging. "I figured I'd just let her do whatever she wants. It's not like she's going to stop if I say."

"True," Ronnie commented, watching Lily sliced James's sandwich into perfect little triangles.

"Besides," James continued. "She's not doing anything bad to me. Might as well let her treat me like the god that I am." James grinned slyly. "Perhaps she's finally admitting her undying obsession for me."

"Open up, sweetie," Lily cooed, holding up a triangle-shaped piece of sandwich. James opened his mouth and Lily fed him. "Good boy." Lily smiled and kissed his cheek. James reddened slightly.

"Is he her obsession or dog?" Andie said disgustedly. Sirius couldn't resist it, and barked. "What was that?" Andie asked.

"What was what?"

"That."

"What?"

"_That._"

"_What?_"

"That--that thing you just…did. It's like…you _barked._"

"Oh _that._"

Andie gritted her teeth. "Yes _that._"

"That wasn't a bark. It was a…burp?"

"What's with the question mark?"

"What question mark?"

"Up there. Two sentences ago."

"Technically, those weren't sentences. They ended with question marks, making them _questions._"

Andie opened her mouth, as if to reply, but probably decided against it, and said nothing.

________________________________________________________________________

The Marauders sauntered into their dormitory tiredly. Sirius headed for his bed and flopped down. Remus walked to his bed and laid down. Peter fell over on his bed. James made way to his bed and was about to drop dead on it, right then and there, but…but it wasn't his bed! At least…it didn't _look_ it.

James's four-poster bed was replaced by a…a…well, James didn't know what it was, but it looked like something you'd find in a Barbie Dream House! The usual red curtains were replaced with silky pink ones. A white and pink comforter was on his bed instead of his deep crimson one. His pillow, usually plain and white, was not there anymore! In its place was a…a…did James _dare_ to say it?

A…

It was a…

It was a fuzzy, heart-shaped pillow!

What in the world is going on??

"Ahh!" James screamed.

"What is it Prongs?" Remus muttered, yawning.

"This--my bed--it's--pillow--girly--what--FUZZY--pink!" You can probably say that he was too shock to put together a comprehensible sentence.

"Hmm…pink…" Sirius mumbled.

"Guys! Wake up!" James cried. He was met with silence. James sighed, sneaking a peek at the…the…he was **not** going to say it.

"Oh, hi James," Damien Walker said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Damien! Do you know what happened??"

"Oh you mean your sissy-looking bed?"

"Don't say that!" James hissed.

"Yeah, I know what happened."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who did…_this?_"

"It was--"

"Hey Jamie!" 

James turned around groaning.

"It was Lily."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This chapter is dedicated entirely to Patrick. ::Laughs:: I might not have posted so early if he hadn't emailed me about it. 

This chapter was sort of longer than usual, wasn't it? ::Shrugs:: Oh well.

Happy Birthday, Pat! This chapter is my birthday present to you. Oh…and the name thingy. ::Laughs:: My name is _Vivian_, okay?? See? I told you it was so common and plain! But--I did as I promised. Don't tease me about the name.

Thank you everybody for reviewing. Some personal replies are as followed (in no particular order):

Little House Girl: _Yes, James is sort of clueless…but he's a guy, so who could blame him? = ) (No offense if you're reading this, Pat.)_

Brittny: _::Laughs:: I'm sorry! But his reason was really, really good! I mean, you can't top a birthday._

American Mione: _::Laughs:: Nothing was with the "James Evans" thing really. I just thought that maybe men should change their surname when they marry too. It's an equal world! Well…not really, even though it should be. Okay, getting way off topic. Thanks for reviewing._

Aarien Star: _Your suggestion was wonderful, but I'm afraid it will not due. Sirius and Remus had given her a potion, not only to make her like James, but also to drive her crazy about__him. And yeah, she is sort of like those fans of James, even though she had never been before, but that's the point. Well…I've said too much already. I better be quiet and not give out any more information. = )_

Day-Dreaming Rhiannon: _Wow, thank you. ::Laughs:: I'm glad you found it funny._

Juliet-Jane: _Wow! I can't believe you're actually reading my story! Thank you so much!_

Pat: _Okay, so you know my name already. Thanks for the review. About Lily's personality…yes, it did change a bit. ::Laughs:: That was really subtle; I didn't think anybody would catch it. Something was suppose to happen later on with it…but I'm not saying anything. = )_

I've never mentioned this before, but even though the replies are personal, you should read them. A lot of times I answered questions that you might've wondered about too. Or you can just leave a message in your review (hint, hint) and I will try my best to give a satisfying answer.

Oh yeah, I hope nobody is offended with the "girly" and "sissy" thing. Personal, I am one hundred percent against sexism, but I'm sort of saying this through James. So I had to say it as if they were really what James is thinking. Of course, I'm not saying that all boys are sexists, no. But in short, those are James's thoughts, okay? Okay. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	10. One Long Night

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 9

"Evans! I mean--Lily?" James asked Lily, who was clutching yet another horrifying, fuzzy heart-shaped pillow.

"Yes Jamie?"

"Did…did you--er--_redecorated_ my bed?"

Lily grinned and walked over to James. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed so that they were sitting right next to each other.

"Yup," Lily said happily. "Like it?"

"Not particularly," James muttered. He cleared his throat. "Er--_why_ did you do it?"

"_Because_ I think the new look would work better for us two."

"Oh," James said, nodding. It sounded reasonable enough. _If it worked better for us two then--wait. Work better? Us two?_ "Er--Lily?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"What do you mean by 'us two'?"

"Well, I meant me and you, silly."

"You and me?"

"No, me and you."

"Yes, you and me."

"No. You've got it wrong. It's me and you."

"There's--no--difference!" James said exasperatedly.

"If you say so."

James sighed. "So, you're saying you're moving in?" A smiled from Lily answered all. "But--but…why?"

"You can't possibly tell me to spend time away from you!"

"Yes, I can! Listen: GET--AWAY--FROM--ME!"

______________________________________________________________________________

James sighed. He didn't know how it happened. One moment, he was telling Lily to leave him alone. The next, he was lying in his pink bed, Lily sleeping peacefully next to him--and no, not like _that,_ you nasty-minded people. 

Usually, James would sleep in his boxers, but he can't do that with Lily right there. So he was stuck wearing a tee-shirt and sweat pants, sharing his small bed with his enemy on this stuffy night. How did she managed to convince him to this anyways?

James tried not to touch Lily, but it was incredibly hard. As much as he hate to admit it, Lily _was_ rather attractive. But whisper this to another soul, and James would personally hunt you down like a dog. Either that, or he'd commit suicide, because James Potter, proud Marauder and Head Boy, would rather die than admit feelings for the redhead next to him. He was not going to do it. Simple as that.

Why did Lily suddenly behave this way? Just a few days ago, he was slipping cockroaches into her book bag, and she was screaming hexes at him. What happened to those good old days?

Just then, Lily rolled over and put an arm across James's waist. He tried to gently remove Lily's arm, but she was clinging on too tightly. James sighed yet again (he'd been doing a lot of sighing lately). This was going to be a long night…

______________________________________________________________________________ 

James woke up the next morning, finding himself next to Lily. The thought of the two of them together freaked James out for a moment before he remembered what happened the previous night. James breathed again, inhaling the sweet aroma of Lily's shampoo. He tried to get up, but Lily had chose to rest her head on his arm instead of the…the _pink_--instead of her pillow (James was _not_ going say it. Nope. Never). He really didn't want to wake her up, but--wait. Why shouldn't he wake her up? After all, she _did_ disturbed his sleep last night. It was his turn to compensate. James shook Lily, gently at first, but put a bit of more effort into it after.

"Evans! Evans--wake up!"

Lily muttered something incoherently.

"Wake up!"

Lily stirred sleepily. She smiled at the sight of James. "Morning, Jamie," she said.

"Morning," James replied icily. "Do you mind?"

"Do you mind what?"

"No, not me. _You_."

"You what?"

"You! I mean--not _again! _Just…just get off."

"Off of what?"

"Of me!" James said through gritted teeth.

"But it's _so_ comfortable here." Lily sighed happily.

"My arm is getting numb!"

"Oh. Oops." Lily grinned guiltily and rose. "Sorry, Jamie."

"Not a problem." James's voice was thick with sarcasm. He shook his arm, freeing the tensed muscles. By that time, the rest of the guys had already awoken. 

"Lily," Remus said, acknowledging her presence. 

"Lily?" Sirius asked. "Lily! What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you know?" Damien asked, grinning. "She spent the night here with James last night."

"Oh!" Sirius grinned too.

James threw Sirius a dirty look and glanced at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Do you mind getting out of here?"

"Why?"

"I want to change."

"Oh," Lily nodded knowingly. "Gotcha." She winked and left.

"All right, Prongs!" Sirius cheered.

"Shut up, Padfoot. Nothing happened."

"_Right._"

"Right."

"_Right._"

"Right."

"_Ri--_"

"Shut up," Remus said.

"Right."

Pillows from different part of the dorm were chucked at Sirius.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Lily!" Ronnie said, when Lily appeared in the girls' dorm. "Where were you?"

Lily smiled. "With James."

"You spent the whole night with James?" Andie asked incredulously.

Lily nodded. She smiled again and skipped her way to the bathroom.

"Something is wrong," Andie said, watching her friend's abnormality. "Very wrong."

"Yeah," Ronnie agreed. "I think I'm going to ask Remus about it."

"Why Remus?"

"Who else is there to ask when something's wrong? You don't expect me to go to, oh I don't know, Sirius, do you?"

"Yeah, you're right. Imagine Sirius being wise…" Both girls shuddered.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: A sort of pointless chapter, but it is necessary. Well, it wouldn't be pointless then, I guess. But, well--sort of. Well, not really. Well--ah, forget it.

Thank you everybody for reading/reviewing (and not saying anything mean about my name). ::Laughs::

Avery22: _Thank you very much. ::Laughs:: Yes, what a great person you are._

Britttany: _Well, okay. If this is how you want your name spelled, no problem with me._

Mauraders Magelet:_ Thank you. That was very sweet, but I still don't like my name._

Lisa Meunier: _Yes! I was basing some of this on How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days! Shoot, I forgot to mention it. I will later. Thank you for reminding me. And yes, it was a bit "girly" but remember, Lily's not herself._

Little House Girl: _I know what you mean. Most of the boys I know are sexists too._

American Mione: _Thank you. My friends tell me that I'm funny too. Maybe I should reconsider a career in comedy? = ) ::Laughs:: Thank you for the name compliment. And the book one too. ::Laughs:: You're really good with compliments, you know that? You should write for greeting cards or something._

Pat: _I answered most of your review in the email already. This is just going to be stuff about the story. So anyways, see? Lily's friends are beginning to figure it out (more in the next chapter). And no, I did not included it because of what you said. I had already planned it beforehand. Guys are definitely way more clueless. ::Laughs::_

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	11. A Sirius Interlude

A Fairy Tale | Interlude

Andie strolled down the second floor corridor slowly, not wanting to go back to the Gryffindor Tower so quickly. She wasn't avoiding anybody. She just wanted to be alone for awhile.

Andie turned the corner and nearly crashed into something. Or rather, _someone._ Someone wearing something you don't usually find at Hogwarts.

"Sirius, what are you wearing?" Andie asked.

"Glasses," Sirius said coolly, turning to her grinning. No, there are plenty of people that wear glasses at Hogwarts, like James for instance. But nobody--_nobody_--wore-- "X-ray glasses to be precise," he continued.

"Why are you wearing X-ray glasses? And how do you know about them anyways? They're muggle stuff!"

"Wizards have X-ray glasses too. And they actually _work_ unlike those muggle ones. I got them at Zonko's. And as for why I'm wearing them…" Sirius looked Andie up and down and wolf-whistled. "Damn, girl. I love your curves."

"Sirius! Take them off!"

"I prefer them on," Sirius said joking, eyes rested on her figure.

Andie turned red and grabbed Sirius by his tie. She shoved him against the wall.

"Whoa," he said. "Down, girl."

"Take them off before I take it off for you!"

"My glasses or my pants?"

"I'm serious, Black!"

"Actually, _I'm_ Sirius Black."

"You asshole!"

"Okay, okay," Sirius said. "I'll take it off." Andie backed off as Sirius removed the glasses. "No need to resort to swearing, Andie. We don't want to make your beautiful mouth any fouler, do we?"

"If you value your manhood, however _small_ it may be, Black," Andie said, red in the face and fists clenched, "You'd better knock off your perverted acts before I knock _it_ off." With that, Andie kicked him somewhere that might reduce or prevent his chance to reproduce, and stormed off.

Sirius cried out in pain, and clutched his pants. "Damn it!" he said. Then he added indignantly, "And my _it_ is _so_ not small."

________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: A little bonus interlude for you guys. ::Laughs:: It's mostly just for humor. This has something to do with the story, but not much. I just thought of it and wanted to include it in this story, but couldn't find a decent place for it. So, it's just a short, little bonus interlude. Chapter 10 would be up in a few days. 

Incase anybody is wondering, this is part of day two (which was chapter 9) of Project Extraterrestrial. Chapter ten would be day three.

:Laughs:: If you have anything to comment about Sirius, I'd love to hear it in a review. I just hope that you know that Sirius was only kidding around with Andie. He's not jerk. A bit of a pervert, yes, but he was ONLY just joking. If you review and start complaining about anything along the line of Sirius being a jerk or whatever, I'll reply back and tell you exactly what I had just said, so please don't waste your time and mine. Thanks in advance.

Thank you everybody for reviewing. Some personally replies are as followed:

Cleopatra Lunare: _Thanks for reviewing! You really think I should be a comedian? Am I really good enough?_

Juliet-Jane:_ ::Laughs:: Thank you. You are a very comedic person, you know that? And it's a good thing too! ::Laughs:: You're also an awesome author. I can't believe you're so young and writes so well! Update your stories soon! All of them, but especially Catch Me If You Can. You haven't updated that in a while and I'm really looking forward to more._

Little House Girl: _Thank you. And Helen is a beautiful name._

Avery22: _You rock!_

Aarien Star: _Lily **is** out of character, but it adds to the exaggeration of the potion's effect, which is exactly what I'm aiming for. (Don't worry. I know what's I'm doing.) It was day two when James discovered his horrifying bed. So now, we're on day three._

Lisa Meunier: _Right, like I said, Lily's not herself. But that is the point._

FrankieBGoode: _Oh wow. I can't believe you're actually reading my story! When're you going to update yours?!_

Bella Black: _Thanks! I'll try my best with the tenses thing. My grammar skills aren't very good though, but I have a beta! I wonder why she didn't correct that…Anyways, yeah, I know that my chapters are short, but I just can't make them long enough. Sometimes, I want to go on, but my instinct is telling me to save it for the next chapter. Ahem. Anyways, please update *your* story soon. I can't wait for the next chapter!_

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	12. Sirius's Labeled Parchment

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 10

Andie and Ronnie descended the staircase leading from the girls' dormitory to the Common Room. They spotted Remus and Sirius sitting in the corner, playing chess.

"Hey," Ronnie said.

"Hey," Remus said, giving her a gentle smile. "Hi Andie."

"Hi Andie," Sirius said.

Andie frowned. "Hello _Remus_," she said, ignoring Sirius.

Remus leaned over towards Sirius and whispered, "What's up with her?"

"Ah, well, I would assume that she is still upset about the X-ray glasses incident, but assumptions are bad, so I shall say nothing."

"Well, that was pointless since you _did_ say something. So that was why you bought the glasses. To annoy Andie?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _annoy…_"

"I would."

"Would you?"

"I would."

"Would you really?"

"I really would."

"Would you really would really?"

"Stop," Ronnie said. "Look, we just want to ask you guys if you know what's up with Lily."

That got Remus and Sirius to shut up. 

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Do--you--know--what--is--wrong--with--Lily?" Andie said, breaking up the sentence for Sirius slowly.

"Er…" _What to say, what to say?? _Sirius thought. _Oh! I know. Play dumb._ "What?"

"What about you, Remus?" Ronnie tried.

"I--we haven't noticed anything."

"Really…" Ronnie arched an eyebrow, observing her boyfriend carefully. "But you must've noticed _some_ things."

"No, nothing."

"Nothing? Don't you think it's weird the way she's been acting around James?"

"Nah. Maybe…maybe she finally realized that she really likes him?"

"Maybe…" Ronnie eyes looked over her surroundings. It landed on Sirius's book bag. "Or maybe not." She bent over and grabbed a folded parchment that was sticking out of the bag.

"Wait!" Remus said. "That's--I mean, why did you take that? It's just a scrap parchment."

"Scrap parchment? Is that why "Project Extraterrestrial: Potions Ingredients and Plan Hairbrush" is written on outside?"

Remus leaned over towards Sirius again and whispered, "Damn it, Padfoot! Why did you label that?"

"Because," Sirius whispered back, "I thought that our project should be more organized. Professors usually like it when our work is organized. Sometimes they give extra points."

"Yes, but no teachers are looking at our project, are they?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So we don't get any extra points!"

"Ahem." Ronnie cleared her throat while Andie tapped her foot expectantly. "You guys know we heard every single word, right?"

"Er…"

"You guys had better tell us what's going on right this instant!" Andie yelled.

"Well…you see…"

And the boys began telling the girls everything that had happened since Remus made the horrifying mistake of asking Sirius what was the plan.

"…And that's what happened," Remus finished up. "Are…are you girls going to tell Lily?"

"We could and we should," Ronnie said.

Sirius and Remus groaned.

"But," she continued, "We're not."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Really. As much as it's awkward seeing Lily acting like this, I can't say that it's been a bad thing."

"Yeah," Andie agreed. "She seems really…happy around James and although it might just be the effects of the potion, we don't want to take it away from her. Not yet anyway. You guys said that I should wear off in two days right?"

"Right," Sirius said, actually acting serious. "Three top."

"I just hope that everything would be back to normal after this whole project of yours is over…"

Isn't it funny how things never turn out the way you wish? Well, for these Gryffindors, this certainly won't be normal…and not exactly funny either.

________________________________________________________________________

(Continued from above)…which is sort of ironic since this is a humor fic, but the author had said too much, so she will just end the chapter here and go right ahead into the author's notes and thank you's.

Author's notes: Not exactly the way I had pictured this chapter, but it turned out quite all right. Please leave a review. Thanks in advance.

Thank you everybody for reviewing the previous part of A Fairy Tale (A Sirius Interlude). There are not a lot of personal replies this time. Just two people that I should leave a little note to:

American Mione: _Oh, oops! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake. ::Laughs:: Well, I'm glad you don't mind. Thanks._

Pat: _I didn't see your review! Honest! ::Laughs:: Well, it might've been a bit over-exaggerated, but from what I've heard from my guy-friends, nothing is worst than getting kicked in…well, the…the part--well, you know what I mean._

Thank you everybody else too. I would list everybody, but sometimes people review after I'd written this and I don't want to leave anybody out. It's best that I say thanks in general and just reply personally to a few people. If you have questions or comments that I feel I should respond to, I will. Don't worry. I read every single review myself.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	13. Stupid Author

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 11

Professor McGonagall surveyed the scholars of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over dinner Wednesday night and let her eyes settle on the Gryffindor table. More precisely, where the Marauders and the girls sat. Even more precisely, where James and Lily were sitting. And even more, more precisely, where Lily was seated, by about half a millimeter apart from James, and wiping his mouth clean with a napkin. Professor McGonagall frowned slightly, wondering why one of her favorite students was acting so…out of character. She turned her head, expecting to see Dumbledore looking in the same direction she had, but instead found him humming jollily while enjoying his meal.

"Albus," she began, "Have you notice something…peculiar about…about Miss Evans?"

"Peculiar? My dear professor, it depends on how you define peculiar."

Professor McGonagall sighed inwardly. She respected Dumbledore for his wisdom, but honestly! Can't the man just answer with a simple yes or no? Well, he too would be out of character then, and we'd end up with a bunch of out of character people, so let's get back to what McGonagall has to say.

"Well…it's just…Miss Evans seems very…attracted and rather attached to Mister Potter lately and…well, I can't say that I haven't been enjoying the past peaceful days, but…" She paused, trying to come up with something that fit to end her sentence. "Something is definitely going on," she said finally.

"Whatever it is," Dumbledore said, "it has already happened. What use is it to sit around here and ponder something that you cannot prevent?" Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall and noticed that the students were finishing up their dinner. "Now, I believe it is time to announce what the Head Students have planned."

Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall quickly silenced.

"This year, the Head Boy and Girl had scheduled a special treat for Hogwarts. There would be a Halloween Masquerade on Saturday for third years and up."

The Great Hall suddenly was filled with excited whispers from the students that were allowed to go and gloomy whispers expressing unjust from the younger students. Dumbledore cleared his throat and silence was among the students again.

"On Friday, all classes would be canceled for students in their third year and up to go to Hogsmeade. Younger students would have a free day. You may return to your Common Rooms or wherever you need to be."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Jamie, what are you going to the Masquerade as?" Lily asked, once back in the Gryffindor Common Room.

James shrugged. "What about you?"

"Well, I think…"

Over on the other side of the Common Room, the other three Marauders (the ones that had started this whole mess) and Lily's two best friends (the ones that knew about the potion but are keep their mouths shut and will actually make things even worse) were discussing this whole situation (the one that's happening right now).

"I swear," Remus huffed, "if that stupid author uses "the one" or "the ones" one more time, somebody's got to dig her up from the grave that I'll have thrown her in…alive."

"Calm down," Ronnie said soothingly. "S'it that time of the month already?"

Remus nodded, glaring up at the ceiling of the Common Room.

"What's he looking at?" Peter asked Sirius.

"Probably an imaginary image of the author," Sirius said wisely.

"What does she look like?"

"Really ugly hair and even uglier eyes and--"

All right, all right. Gee, thanks, Sirius. Anyways, back to the _real_ situation.

"The dance is on Saturday," Andie said.

"Which is before Sunday," Sirius added.

"Thank you, Sirius, for that unnecessary comment."

"Not a problem."

"Anyway, the dance is on Saturday--"

"Haven't we already established that?"

"Yes, but you haven't let me finish! The dance is on Saturday--shut up, Sirius--and Lily's potion wears off on Friday." She looked around. "That presents us with a bit of a problem."

"Well, if James and Lily realize that they're meant for each other after the potion wears off, then problem solved," said Peter.

"That's most unlikely," Ronnie said.

"So?" Sirius said.

Andie scowled and began, "So--" but at that moment someone had interrupted them.

"Hi Sirius!" Brittny [Enter Last Name Here], a pretty sixth year said.

"Hey Britt," said Sirius. He winked. "What's up?"

Brittny flushed red and nervously twirled her dark blonde hair around her finger. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Masquerade with me?"

Sirius quickly glanced at Andie, who was looking around the room coolly, and turned back to Brittny, grinning. "Sorry, Britt, but I've already got a date."

Brittny smiled and said it was okay. Then she added, "Who with?"

"Er…I'm sorry, that's confidential. But I can tell you this, she's not really as pretty as you. I mean, yeah, she's nice-looking, but she's got the biggest mouth and the nastiest temper." He winked again, and Brittny laughed.

"Sounds like you," Peter whispered to Andie. She smacked him upside the head and left the Common Room.

"Was it something I said?" Peter asked.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yes, I know that this chapter was short, but I'm saving the rest for the next chapter. Hogsmeade, I'm pretty sure, will come up. And probably some other things, but I have yet to write it, so I can't really tell much.

Thank you everybody who reviewed. Some personal replies are as followed.

Britttany: _Don't worry. I have everything planned out. I had Andie and Ronnie found out early for a reason. And it's not even **that** early if you think about it. I mean, this potion only lasts for about five to six days. The girls found out on day three. That's not too early. I know what I'm doing. = ) I'm sorry if it ruins the story for you though. And about having Lily beating James, Sirius and Remus up…it's not going to work. ::Laughs::_

Avery22: _No problem, I love feedbacks. Criticisms for the better are welcomed too. And, yes, I know that my chapters are short, but I will try to make them longer. It's just…if I go on, I'll have a hard time finding a good place to stop at. But like I said, I'll try to make the chapters longer. I'll start with the next._

GlitterGreen: _I'd tell you but that'd ruin everything…. Mysterious, right? Yeah, I try…_

2 lazy 2 sign in: _i o u an age. = )_

Kat44: _Thanks! When I first wrote this chapter, I actually put "Three tops." But I read it over and it didn't sound very right so I changed it to "Three top." I should've gone with my first instinct. Thanks for telling me. And don't worry, I love feedbacks._

Paddycake: _Finally. Gee, I thought I'd never get your review. Good thing I checked my email first, saw your review, and quickly added this. I was about to post without a personal reply to you._

Snuffles00: _Hey! Pat's told me so much about you. I think remember one or two of your reviews in my earlier stories--which is saying something since my memory's not exactly something I usually brag about. Thanks for the compliments. _

Important, please read: I would like to say that this story was _inspired_ by Project The British Are Coming by Mrs. Prongs Mrs. Padfoot. The plotline is somewhat similar, as are some of the terms, but I can honestly say that the ideas are mine. You can check out their story to see for yourself. My story has got and will have way more romance than just humor. I worked really hard on it and would never steal anybody's work. Thank you.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize. 


	14. So Much Of A Fairy Tale

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 12

"Oh, snap!" Andie said suddenly. She was in the Gryffindor Common Room Friday morning with Ronnie.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked. "You rarely use twenty-first century talk unless it's something really important."

"Lily's potion wears off today!"

"Yeah…?"

"We're going to go to Hogsmeade in a bit!"

"I think you've been hanging with Sirius for too long. What does Hogsmeade have to do with Lily?"

"Ron, what if the potion suddenly wears off in Hogsmeade??"

"Oh. Well, I guess Hogsmeade would be James's death place then."

______________________________________________________________________________

"What about this one?" Lily asked James, holding up an Egyptian pharaoh costume in the Muggles' Traditions and Customs section of Gladrags Wizardwear.

"I don't really care for it," James said honestly.

"Well, what do you like?"

"I--"

"I've got an idea," Ronnie spoke up. "Why don't we all shop separately? Our costumes can be surprises."

"That's a great idea," Andie chimed in.

"But I want to shop with Jamie!" Lily pouted.

"Don't you want your costume to surprise him though?" Ronnie asked.

"Well…"

"Come _on_. Look, some of us can go on to buy other things. Just as long as we meet up at the Three Broomsticks later with our _mysterious_ costume. That'll be fun, Lily. Keep 'em guessing, you know?"

"Okay, I guess."

______________________________________________________________________________

And here, the seven split up, each going their own way. At one point during the day, one of them would stop by Gladrags, check to see that none of his or her friends are there, and get their _mysterious_ costume. Now, the author would gladly tell you what each of them bought, but she will not because the author is evil like that. Well, not really. The author is just too lazy to write a little situation whenever one of the seven enters Gladrags. She will shut up now.

By the way, are you wondering why the author is referring herself in third-person?

Simply because the author is crazy like that.

Sorry for the interruption.

She will shut up for real now.

Really. Look under the line. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"I'm going to put this up in the dorm, okay?" Lily told Andie and Ronnie.

"Yeah, sure," Andie said. When Lily disappeared, she whispered to Ronnie, "Why hasn't the potion worn off yet?"

"I don't know…" Ronnie said. "Perhaps it's too strong and it's going to last a while longer or something."

Meanwhile, Lily pulled out her costume from the Gladrags' shopping bag. It was a Medieval Princess costume. It consisted of a long, creamy gown, sort of puffy around her waist (you know, those kind of dresses that makes your butt look really big?), a beautiful diamond studded tiara (fake, of course), a cream-colored mask that covers her eyes, and a silver heart-shaped pendant that hung on a chain that the shopkeeper had thrown in for Lily. Lily held the dress up in front of her and stood in front of her mirror to see what she'd look like wearing it. It was beautiful but…but something was wrong. Whatever it is, it was deeply disturbing her. This princess thing…it reminded her of some things…

Unsurprisingly, it's time for a--*Flashback*

"Daddy!" a little Lily said. "Come on! It's time. You promised you'll read Petty and I a nighty story tonight!"

"Petty and me," her father corrected.

"You promised you'll read Petty and me a nighty story tonight!"

Her dad chuckled. "All right." He and Lily settled down in the family room, followed by Petunia and their mom with a tray of hot chocolate. Mr. Evans pulled out a short book from the shelves and began to read. Lily listened attentively, while sipping her hot chocolate, stopping to gasp at amazing or scary parts of the fairy tale.

"…and so Princess Lily got rescued by her knight and they lived happily ever after along with her family and friends." Mr. Evans snapped the book shut.

"Wow!" Lily said. "That was the bestest nighty story I've ever heard!"

"That was the best," her father corrected again.

"The best," Lily repeated absentmindedly. "Are fairy tales real, Daddy? Are there really princesses and dragons and witches and--"

"No, stupid," Petunia cut in. "That's why it's called a **tale**. There're no such things as dragons and witches. And people don't live happily ever after. Especially, not freaks like you."

"Petunia!" their mother scolded.

"Well, it's true!" Petunia got up and left the room.

"Is…is it true?" asked Lily timidly, who looked like she's about to cry.

"Er…" Mr. Evans hesitated. He didn't want to crush her dreams, but lying to her about these stuff doesn't solve it. "Well…they might be. You never know, Lils."

"Okay!"

"Look," Mrs. Evans said, "it's getting late. Go to bed, Lily."

"Aw. Can't I stay up for another nighty story?"

"No, Lils," her dad said firmly. "Listen to your mother."

"Okay," Lily said reluctantly. She kissed her mother and father good-night and hurried to bed. Who knows? Maybe if she's really good, her father would read her another fairy tale!

*End of Flashback* (Don't worry. You'll get another one)

Lily smiled to herself. Oh, those were the good days…but like we all should know, good times never last forever.

You've all been waiting for it--*Flashback*

Lily had just return home from her first year at Hogwarts for the summer break. She had so much to tell her parents! After a day of catching up with news in the Muggle world, Lily asked her father to read her another fairy tale.

"Aren't you a bit too old for that?" Petunia asked sourly.

"I'm never too old for a nighty story from dad!" Lily said, smiling.

And so, the Evans spent another night listening to a fairy tale. Although Lily now knew that there are witches and dragons and such, she still couldn't help but be amazed.

And you've all been waiting for the bad part right? Well…here it is.

About three weeks after Lily came home, she received terrible news. Her father had been killed in a horrible car accident. Nobody voiced a word that night. Except for Petunia. 

"You stupid freak!" she yelled at Lily. "You see? This is all your fault! You just had to go to that freak school, and bring home your stupid freakiness."

"Petunia, that's enough," Mrs. Evans said weakly. "It's not Lily's fault and you know it."

"It is her fault, mum. None of this happened when she was away!" Petunia turned back to Lily. "Are you happy? Dad's gone and it's all your fault. And guess what? You're not going to live happily ever after! I told you, there was no such thing as 'happily ever after.' Your 'knight' isn't going to come and rescue you, you freak. You'd better learn to depend on yourself, because no one will want to be with you!"

"Petunia, go to your room, please," Mrs. Evans said. "You're grounded."

"Fine! I don't want to be in the same room with **her** anyways!"

After Petunia left, Mrs. Evans turned to her younger daughter. "Lily…" she began, but never had the chance to finish. Lily had ran up to her room and locked the door. Petunia was right, she though. There're no such things as 'happily ever after.' If there was, her father wouldn't have died. How could she have been so stupid to believe this stuff?

*End of Flashback* 

A tear slipped down Lily's cheek, who didn't bother to wipe it away. She missed her dad so much. He was the one who'd start calling her Lils. After he died, no one ever called her that again. That is, until James. _James…_

The warmth that Lily had felt earlier had suddenly disappeared. Flashes of what happened over the past days flooded into Lily's mind. She angrily threw down her dress and thundered down the stairs. The Marauders and her friends were all there.

"Lily!" Ronnie said. "What's wrong?"

Lily looked at her friends, hurt. "How could you?" she whispered.

__

________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: I know that this chapter wasn't very funny, but things are getting serious here.

I am so sorry this chapter took forever! I have a bit of writer's block. I didn't really expected it, since this story is all planned out, but these things happen. Sorry.

Check out my newest project! Britttany (the lovely Loraliant Angelisa Snape) and I are writing a James/Lily story together! Here's a little info on it:

Title: _Yours Truly_  
**Author:** _Golden Ducks Violet Ribbons_

****

Category: _Books_  
**Sub Category:** _Harry Potter_  
**Characters:** _James Potter and Lily Evans_  
**Genre:** _Romance_  
**Secondary Genre:** _Humor_  
**Rating:** _PG-13_  
**Summary:** _Spend the Marauders' 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through James' and Lily's amusing journal entries._

I'd written the first chapter and it's posted. Britttany'd written the next chapter and it's posted too. I'm writing the one after that, and so on. I'm writing for Lily, she's writing for James. Clear? Good. Check it out please!

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter. Here are some personal replies:

American Mione: _One of the funniest of this story? Aw, that's too sweet. Honestly, I just wrote it…I sat down and just…wrote it. It was pretty amusing to me, but I wouldn't say that it was one of the funniest. But my beta told me so too, so I guess it's not too shabby! Thanks._

avery22: _Thanks. I try my best to update. I get lazy a lot though. And I know the other author on your favorite authors' list, Babylilz. I am her beta. She tries her best to update too, but she's really busy. I'll make sure to talk to her for you, okay?_

Britttany: _::Laughs:: You know what? I just guessed! I think we know each other better than we thought! See you later, sister._

Yukura: _Thanks! That was very nice of you._

Paddycake: _I'm sorry there're a lot of author notes for this chapter too. It's just…I have so much to say!__At least the chapter's a bit longer, right?_

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	15. Betrayal

A Fairy Tale | Chapter 13

"Wh-what?" Ronnie stammered. "What are you talking about, Lily?"

"How could you?" Lily repeated in the same, deadly whisper, ignoring all the stares and questioning glances she was receiving.

"I--I'm guessing the potion has just worn off," Remus said. He put an arm around Ronnie, who looked like she was about to cry. "Look, Lily--"

"You were in on this," Lily said softly. "All of you."

"All of us what?" James asked, very confused. "What are you guys talking about? What potion?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you're innocent," Lily snarled at James. "You are in on this too."

"In on what?" James yelled, frustrated. "Would someone please clue me in on what's happening?"

"Them…all of them…." Lily said, turning back to the rest. "They gave me a potion…some sort of potion that made me…made me behave like…behave the way I did…."

"Lily," Andie began, "I know you're mad, but please let us explain."

"Okay, explain. Explain why you guys betrayed me. Explain why I should trust you anymore. Explain why my _friends_ did this."

Lily's words were like razors, cutting through her friends' fleshes…and that last bit, about the friends thing, was just like having salt thrown on their open wounds. Andie winced, while Ronnie kept on crying softly. Lily knew her words hurt. But she wanted them to.

"Well? Explain!"

"You see…Sirius…he started the idea to get you and…you and James together…and when we found out, we…well, we didn't stop him, but only because--"

"You didn't stop him," Lily cut in. Tears are, too, running down her cheeks. "You'd rather go along with him and hurt me."

"No!" Ronnie cried out. "It's not like that, Lily. We're your friends; we wouldn't hurt you."

"That ship had sailed," Lily said quietly. She turned her back on them and ran back up to her dormitory.

Nobody had really asked James his thoughts during this whole scenario. Nobody had even noticed him. Except Sirius.

"Prongs?" he asked, after Lily left. The rest turned to look at him.

"What you guys did was really low," James said, shaking his head in disappointment. He also retreated into the dorms.

Ronnie collapsed on the couch and sobbed. Remus sat next to her and gently stroked her back. Andie looked around the buzzing Common Room, people discussing what they had just seen. The Head Girl, arguing with her friends…something about potions and whatnot! Andie recognized the mess she had been part of and ran. Just running away from that mess. Sirius, the only one who saw Andie running, decided to go after her. Peter sat quietly on an armchair and stared into the fire. Things were good in the old days. Now…everything is wrong. Just…wrong.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sirius found Andie sitting by the lake, her back leaning against a tree, her watery eyes watching the sunset. He plopped down next to her.

"Hey," he said softly. She did not reply. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Andie repeated, turning to face him. "Did you miss what happened in the Common Room? I took part in running my best friend's life, that's what's wrong! And…and now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. I mean, yeah she might be cold towards you and perhaps glare at you every once in a while, but she doesn't hate you."

"Gee, thanks, Sirius. I feel so much better now."

"Glad I could help," Sirius said. Then he acted on his name's sake. "Look, Lily might be upset now. But she's still you friend. She'll get over your mistakes."

Andie just nodded absently.

"Here," Sirius said, suddenly getting an idea. "I know what'll cheer you up."

"What?"

Sirius picked Andie up, to her protest, and surprisingly threw her in the lake. Well, actually, since it's Sirius we're talking about, it wasn't so surprising. He returned the Andie back to her spot on the grass.

Sirius gasped and said, "Andie! Are you breathing?"

"Yes, but I nearly didn't! What, for Flitwick's hairs' sake, are you doing?"

"Oh no! You're really not breathing! Now I have to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on you!"

"What?! Sirius, you--"

"Hush, Andie! If you waste your breath any more, I'm going to have to give you even more mouth-to-mouth!"

"But I'm not--"

Too late. Sirius had already placed his mouth over hers, blowing gently, making her giggle, even though she didn't want to. He sat back up. "Oh no! You still need air!"

"Sirius--"

But once more had Sirius claimed her mouth. This time, he actually kissed her. Andie kissed back, until she really needed air. She pushed him off and pretended to glare at him.

"_That_ was supposed to cheer me up?" she asked.

Sirius grinned guiltily. "Well, yeah. More me than you, but hey, I need to be cheered up too."

Andie swatted him playfully. Then she gave him a little peck on his lips and got up. She started walking back to the castle, leaving Sirius rooted to his spot on the grass. Did Andie just voluntarily kissed him?

Yes, you moron. She did.

How would you know? Sirius wondered.

Because the author made her!

Really? Can you tell author to make her--

Oh, shut up, and call after her.

"Hey Andie!" Sirius yelled.

"What?" she called back.

"Was I successful in cheering you up?"

"Yeah!"

"Need more cheering up?"

"Not right now, but try cheering up Snape! He still look sour from that time you slipped Mrs. Kooky Extra Soury Lemony Lemonade into his pumpkin juice!"

Cheering up Snape? Oh! She meant giving him mouth-to…Oh--my--

"You are in for it, Andie!" And he chased after her.

The author would like to say that this little piece of fluff was just a little introductory. It will be followed by some slight angst and then…

Drum roll please…

The fluffiest chapter yet!

So be warned.

And get your fuzzy, pink, heart-shaped pillow ready!

______________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a long time. I've been extremely busy.

I know that's my excuse every time, but it's true. Things have been very hectic for me.

That scene with Sirius performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on Andie was inspired by something I read in a magazine.

A little sad note: The next chapter will be the last one. This story is nearly over. But never fear, my dears! i o u a name always have another story right after a finished one. I'm not sure whether it would be a joint one or a separate one, just yet, but when I find out, you'll be the first to know.

And although I haven't written it yet, I'm almost positive that the last chapter would be an extra long one.

I published a new one-shot! If you haven't read it yet, please do.

Title: _Becoming A Dad_

****

Genres: _General/Poetry_

****

Rating: _G_

****

Summary: _A one-shot about the night of Harry's birth. Told in James's point-of-view. With lyrics from Edgar A. Guest's poem, Becoming A Dad._

You can find it if you click on my name up there.

Please review. It would be most appreciate.

Talking about reviews…

Whoa. Okay, calm down readers/reviewers. I opened my inbox and almost all of the reviews told me that I'm either mean or evil for that cliffhanger at the end of chapter twelve. ::Laughs:: It was a nice place to end the chapter though. Can you blame me?

vamperfly: _Thanks…dude. ::Laughs::_

LJstagflower4e: _::Laughs:: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks._

Kat44: _Thanks! It was intended to be different. Like I said, things are getting serious. And as for the sad parts…well, you've read my other stories, right? I have to have a bit of angst in my writing. I just can't write a pure fluffy story…although most of them are really fluffy._

MegHarts: _::Laughs:: You know what? I'm not sure…_

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize.


	16. OMFG! It's the Author!

A Fairy Tale Interlude II

"HEY! OY! YOU!"

Andie stopped running and Sirius stopped chasing. They looked back and saw that somebody was trying to catch up. As that somebody came closer and closer, the two could make out her appearance. She was a pretty short redhead, whose red hair was a bit brighter than Lily's auburn hair. Unlike most adolescents at Hogwarts, however, she was not wearing her house robes. In fact, she wasn't wearing any type of robes. Don't worry, she was not running around nude--just adorning Muggle clothing. The strange redhead was wearing a simple sweatshirt that read "Skyline High" and plain black jeans. She stopped in front of the two and flashed a smile before she started breathing heavily and grasping her side.

"Whew, that was a long run," she said.

"Er...do we know you?" Andie asked, glancing back and forth between the girl and Sirius. He shrugged.

"Nah, you guys probably don't," the girl replied.

"Oh. Well, er, excuse us then." She and Sirius started to take off back to the castle when the girl yelled out, "Wait! Wait, wait, give me a sec."

The girl took a few deep breath before straightening up. "My name is...well, you don't really need to know my name, I guess, and I don't really want to share it anyway."

Sirius blinked. "Well, that was helpful."

"No, no, wait. Er, let's just say that you guys might know me as...'the Author'." Sirius gasped.

"No!"

"Yes!" the Author said, grinning.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N--"

"Don't even start, Sirius," Andie snapped. She looked at the Author. "So you're 'the Author'...what do you need us for?"

"Well, I have an announcement of sort to, well, announce, and since it's against this site's--"

"--Against what?" asked ," the Author said. "Er...it's this website where I publish your story. My story."

"What's a website?"

The Author sighed. "Forget it. Anyway, since , shut up, Sirius--doesnot allow me to post "Author's Notes" I've decided to turn my note into part of the story."

"Oh," said Andie. "Er...okay."

"Yeah," the Author said. "Okay, so anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm sorry I haven't finished the ending to your story yet, but I've just been so busy with school." She pointed to the front of her sweatshirt. "And, to add to that, I've got major writer's block--I just can't bring myself to write the ending!"

"Oh, I know what you mean," Sirius nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, so guess what I've decided to do to try and rid my writer's block?"

"Er..." Andie frowned.

"Watch 'Full House' reruns?" Sirius guessed.

"I actually do that, but no. I've decided...drum roll, please?

"Er..." Andie repeated.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun," Sirius said helpfully.

"I've decided to MST the _A Fairy Tale _series!" the Author announced, beaming.

"Er..." Guess who said that.

"Yay!" Sirius cheered.

"Sirius, do you even know what she's talking about?"

"Nope."

Andie sighed.

"MST...it stands for "Mystery Science Theater 3000, which was a TV show--and don't interrupt, Sirius--with characters watching a horrible film and adding commentary throughout. When authors around the web talk about MST, they usually mean a fan fiction where the characters comment on a bad fic."

"Er...I'm just going to pretend like I know what you're talking about," Sirius said blankly. Andie nodded.

The Author glared. "It doesn't matter that you guys don't understand, because the message is for the readers. Anyway, the problem is this site does not allow MSTs. So, I've been posting my MSTs at my website. So, if any of the readers are interested in reading about the Marauders making fun of...well, the Marauders, visit my website. I can't post a link in this chapter for some reason, so go to my author profile. It's there.

"So, now that I've gotten my message across, I'm done. Gotta go back and keep writing now." The Author waved and started to turn, but Sirius stopped her.

"Wait," he said.

The Author frowned. "What?"

"Can I get your autograph?"


End file.
